NaLu Fluff Week 2016
by siriusly-random
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles for this years fluff week, all complete. Day 4: Festival
1. Flowers In Your Hair

**Day 1: Flowers**

* * *

 _"What's that Lucy?" Natsu had been pointing to her hair, where a small daisy rested where her hair was pulled back with a pin._

 _"A flower! Momma gave it to me and said it would look pretty in my hair, do you think so?" Twirling the ends of her hair, 7-year-old Lucy stared at her pink haired best friend with curiosity. She always wondered if he thought she was pretty._

 _To her dismay though, he started to laugh so hard he bent over, clutching his stomach. "Wahaha, why would you put flowers in your hair? That's so dumb."_

 _Frowning, and fighting off tears to the best she could, Lucy took the flower out of her hair and let it fall to the ground. She turned on her heel and headed back to her house with the sound of Natsu's laughter lingering in her mind._

"I don't know Levy. I mean, flowers? Really? Isn't that kind of tacky?"

"What? No, since when is putting a flower in your hair tacky?" Levy asked her best friend/maid of honour. They were trying to figure out wedding details, since Levy was getting married to Gajeel in a few months. Currently, they were trying to figure out what the bridesmaids would wear. "I like flowers. They're pretty. Didn't your mom used to wear flowers in her hair all the time?" Come to think of it though, Levy had never once seen her friend wear a single flower in her hair, even though she had a lot of pictures of her mother with flowers. And Lucy idolized her mother.

Shrugging, Lucy waved it off. "Okay, then flowers are in." She smiled at her friend, "anything you want Levy. This is your day, and you're right, they aren't tacky."

"Uh, okay. So what about this colour?"

Lucy fiddled with the flower as she looked in the mirror. She wasn't sure she liked it- did it look silly on her head? She couldn't tell. No one else seemed to be having trouble with it, so she brushed off her insecurities and brushed out the wrinkles on her dress.

"Aw, you look beautiful Levy! Ahh, I might cry." Hugging the bride, Lucy couldn't help but think that the flower she was wearing made her even more radiant. Gajeel really was a lucky man.

"So do you Lu! And see, the flowers aren't tacky, they're perfect." Levy hugged her back, excited and nervous and just needing her best friend. Pulling back, Levy gave her a huge grin, poking the flower in the blonde's hair. "Flowers really do make you look so much more pretty you know. Just like your mom."

A tear fell down Lucy cheek at her friend's words. Maybe flowers weren't so dumb after all.

It was a beautiful ceremony- and also extremely funny. Gajeel was a mess of emotions, which was probably the first time anyone could clearly see what he was thinking. He was so clearly in love with the short blue haired-girl it was ridiculous.

Everyone laughed when the minister asked if there were any objections. They were soul mates, and everyone knew it. Grinning, the old man simply carried on before it was finally time for bride and groom to kiss.

And _oh boy,_ did they ever kiss.

They did the typical groom tipping the bride over while their lips met in a dance that only they knew-and quite frankly the crowed could have done without seeing that. Nevertheless, everyone cheer, jumping up in their seats, hoots and hollers of congratulations, with a few wolf whistles thrown in.

Lucy, for one, had tears streaming down her face out of joy for her friend. She was so utterly happy she couldn't explain it. Her best friend married her soul mate and that was so precious to her- it was almost like a fairy tale.

As the tears slowed and the newlyweds exited the church, Lucy's eyes softened as she spotted a pink haired man, cheering and patting Gajeel on the back. As she stared he turned around and spotted her, grinning wide and waving. She hoped that one day, she could get her happily ever after too.

"Hey Luce!" walking towards her, Lucy couldn't help but admire how good Natsu looked in a tux. It only added fuel to the picture she was coming up with in her mind. Cheeks burning, she lightly shook her head. She knew that it was a slim chance of ever happening, and she didn't want to get her hopes up. "Levy and metal head were pretty gross weren't they? I mean, they didn't need to use _that_ much tongue."

Lucy giggled and nodded, her hand moving to her hair to push a stray strand behind her ear. She felt the flower that was placed there, and suddenly feeling self conscious about it, she went to take it off.

"Hey, what are ya doin'?" reaching out and grabbing her arm, Natsu stopped her from taking the flower.

"Oh, uh, well I just don't like wearing flowers in my hair so…" she averted her eyes, not able to look at him. She knew it was stupid, she did. She actually loved flowers, and they always made her think of her mother, which made her smile. But her mind always went back to that time when they were kids and he laughed at her for putting a flower in her hair. She knew-she really did- that he was just being a boy who thought everything was stupid. But she couldn't help it. She loved him, she always did, and for some reason that one little _stupid_ comment always floated in the back of her mind.

Maybe it was because she had been young and impressionable, or maybe while thinking about her mother made her smile, it also made her sad.

"Oh," letting go of her arm, his dropped to his side. "Well, I think they make you look even more beautiful."

And for some reason she was mad. Mad at him, mad at herself. Why did she ever listen to the words of a 7-year-old boy? Why did she even care what he thought? This wasn't fair; the one thing she wanted to her from him-that she was beautiful- was ruined by her own insecurities and profound idiocy. Huffing, she ripped the flower from her hair and strode out of the church, new tears flowing from her eyes, but this time out of anger.

She ended up in the changing room she was in before the wedding. She was curled up in a corner, a mix of crying and laughing coming from her. She was worried she was going crazy- this was not a normal reaction for being called beautiful from the man you loved.

Slumping her head down on her knees, she tried to calm down by taking a few breaths.

After a few minutes, she was finally able to look at the crumbled flower that she gripped in her hand. It was a violet flower, delicate and beautiful until it was crushed and broken. She laughed at the thought, somehow comparing herself to this small flower. She wasn't broke, only slightly cracked.

Wiping her eyes, she tossed the flower aside and leaned her head on the wall. She had to pull herself together. So she was self conscious about what she wore because of a guy? She could get over it. She could start wearing whatever the hell she wanted, and if he didn't like it then that's his loss. Smiling a little, Lucy stood up and grabbed a new flower from the table. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, ready to put her past behind her.

To see Natsu standing on the other side of the door, concern written all over his face.

"Are you okay? Did something happen? Oh frig, were you crying? Ah Lucy I'm sorry for what I did!" Dropping to the ground, Natsu bowed to her in utter panic, not sure what happened. Did girls always get like this when you complimented them? Or was it just because Lucy was a weirdo?

"I'm fine now Natsu, could you please stop?" even though there were no people around, she always got embarrassed when he did this. "I was just going through a little phase, but I'm good now. Promise!" giving him a smile, she stuck out a hand to help him get back up. He took it, cautiously. He was scared she might hit him or something, since he always found himself being hit somewhere by her.

He eyed her, not quite wanting to believe her, but letting it go. He still had trouble figuring her out most of the time, even after knowing her for so long.

His eyes drifted to her hair, and noticed that she put a new flower in. He wondered, briefly, if the thought of flowers made her sad. He wouldn't blame her if that was why she never wore them.

But, to his utter dismay (because how could he ever live this down), he reached out and grazed the flower with his hand before moving down and gently cupping her cheek. "You really are beautiful Lucy, with or without the flower."

And Lucy smiled, her eyes lighting up in that special way that made his heart skip. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of that smile.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one!**

 **~567random**


	2. Stella

**Day 2: Starry Date. Short drabble for this one, enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked like a goddess, with her blonde hair flying around while she turned and twirled and stepped. It was a rhythm only she knew, because half of the time she didn't even realize she was doing it.

She would just be cooking or cleaning, or even taking a break from writing her novel, and she would just start dancing. Whenever she noticed he was staring though she'd stop and turn red. It made him upset, since he could watch her dance forever.

Right now they were staying in a cabin right on a beach, so they wanted to have a picnic under the stars so she could tell him all of her favourite constellations. So while waiting for him to bring out their blanket and food, Lucy started dancing.

And well, he wanted to watch her. So he hid in the bush.

But then, in a typical Natsu move, his stomach growled, letting him know just how hungry he was. And this also made Lucy stop dancing, much to Natsu's displeasure.

"Natsu? Is that you?" She called, looking around for the source of the noise. Huffing, he made his way out of the bush with the picnic basket, looking at her glare sheepishly. "What were you doing?"

"Well, you never let me watch you dance so, this is a perfect opportunity for me." He sat himself and the basket down on the blanket they had laid out, and started taking their food out. "But then my stomach decided to betray me and ruined the moment."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she sat down across from him and grabbed a sandwich. "I don't know why you insist on watching me dance all the time- I'm not that good." At this Natsu scoffed and started to eat.

"I'm not! Don't do that." Furrowing her eyebrows, Lucy stared him down. She hated it when he stared while she danced; it always made her extremely self conscious- even though he says he loves it. Natsu just grinned at her, biting into his food (but really scarfing it down ungracefully).

They continued to eat and chat, moving away from the topic of dance and onto other things, like how Natsu thought they should have brought fireworks but Lucy shutting it down _again_ because Natsu and fireworks did not mix well.

Then they moved away the basket and laid down after they were done eating, staring up into the night sky as Lucy pointed out all her favourite constellations while Natsu listened, but mostly just started at her while she talked. He knew all the constellations by now anyways. She rolled over and curled up on his chest while he wrapped an arm around her, using his other as a cushion for himself.

Eventually Lucy dozed off, lightly snoring as she cuddled into him. Internally groaning at the fact that he would have to move- because Lucy would not appreciate waking up in the sand- Natsu slowly shifted their position, making sure not to wake up Lucy. Finally getting readjusted, Natsu bent down and carefully picked up the sleeping blonde into his arms, laughing to himself about all the jokes he could make about her if she were awake. He carried her into the bedroom, pulling the covers over her and laying down next to her before finally falling asleep.

He slept with a smile on his face, dreaming of her dancing.


	3. Cuddling

**Day 3: Cuddling. Oh man, I really enjoyed this one. Hope you guys enjoy it just as much!**

* * *

Lucy stood in her room, hands on hips and a fierce glare pointed to the pink haired intruder who had taken up residence in her bed.

Again.

"Natsu," she started, tone firm and angry. Natsu hid his face in the covers, scared of the blonde in front of him. "Is there a reason you feel the need to sleep in my bed? You have one, in _your own_ house. Go there for once."

Needless to say, Lucy was tired and in need of a good nap.

"Aww, but Lucy, your bed is so much comfier! And 'sides, Happy is spending the night with Charle and Wendy, so my house is lonely." He pulled the covers down, giving her his best pouty look, making her heart jump for a second.

Shaking away her emotions, she steeled her resolve, crossing her arms and taking a step closer. "I have a couch you know, go sleep there if you're lonely."

He just snuggled deeper into the sheets in response.

Huffing, Lucy gave up, turning to go sleep on her couch. She just really needed sleep. Before she made a step towards the couch however, her tired mind decided to say fuck it and turned back to her bed, decision made and really not giving a damn about what the fire-eater might say or do.

She ripped the blankets up and without a second thought climbed in beside her partner, throwing the blankets back on top.

She was met with dark eyes staring at her in bewilderment. Usually at this point she would have Lucy-kicked him out, not cuddle up beside him without a word. She felt her cheeks heat up, slightly embarrassed at her actions but also not really caring right now. She could care in the morning.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Natsu asked, not really sure what to do now. This was very out of character and Natsu didn't do well with Lucy's weird mood swings and actions. It also didn't help that they were very close and no one was around for him to challenge to fight.

"Mmhm, tired. Sleep now, kay?" she mumbled, turning around so she wasn't facing him. She didn't think she was capable of facing him at the moment. In reality she wasn't as tired now, because she was fully aware of their position and how strange it was. They never had problems being close before, but they were never close like this.

"But your bed is tiny, how am I gonna to sleep with you takin' up all that room?" he just wanted to find a way out of that bed but at the same time never wanted to leave it.

"I don't know Natsu, deal with it or leave." She was secretly hoping he would stay, though she told herself that that was because he was warm and she wouldn't have to worry about being cold when she woke up.

Natsu squinted at her through the dark room, and then did the only thing that came to mind.

He threw his arm over her waist, pulling her slightly closer to him while draping his leg slightly over hers.

Essentially they were cuddling and Lucy's face probably looked like a tomato.

"Uh, Natsu? Yeah, not what I meant."

"Ah Luce, but I'm so comfy now." He whined, shifting so she was pulled even closer to him, her back pretty much pressed against his chest.

Lucy felt about 10 degrees hotter and suddenly didn't know why she had blankets on. Grumbling, she shifted so the blanket dropped down to her legs. "Fine. Just go to sleep then."

"I wanna stay awake." He muttered, grip tightening. He was dreaming, he thought.

Groaning, Lucy tried to elbow him, but failed because they were too close together so her arm barely moved. "Then get out," she whined, wanting her bed back to herself because she thought she might die of a heat stroke in a few minutes.

"No." His answer was firm, and she knew she wasn't getting him out anytime soon, and she wouldn't let herself think that she really didn't mind.

"Natsu!"

"C'mon Luce, you're comfy. And tired. Just lemme stay." He moved his head to her neck, eyes drifting shut as he took in her familiar comforting scent-strawberries and something he couldn't quite place but was distinctly Lucy. And Lucy, Lucy was his home.

"Fine. But first thing in the morning you're gone." Lucy let herself relax, falling into a deep sleep in the arms of her partner.

Natsu wasn't gone in the morning, and Lucy found she really didn't mind.


	4. Fireworks

_Day 4: Festival_

* * *

Lucy loved fireworks. It was a fact that everyone who knew her found out at some point. She loved that something that started off so small could get so big and beautiful in a matter of seconds, lighting up the sky for everyone around to see. She supposed she loved fireworks for some of the same reasons she loved stars. They illuminated the night sky in a way that you couldn't help but admire them.

She also loved how fireworks brought people together, whether someone is just lighting them in their yard for everyone in the neighbourhood or at a festival where the whole town can gather.

So, when her new friend Levy- she had just moved into town- invited her to go down to see the fireworks with her friends she immediately agreed.

"Hey everyone, this is Lucy!" Levy introduced her as they all met up at the wharf where the annual Magnolia Festival fireworks were going to be set off. After giving a small wave and smile, the group introduced themselves.

Lucy couldn't help but admire a scarlet haired girl whose name was Erza- she was striking, and she wasn't even surprised to see an equally handsome blue haired male beside her, staring at her adoringly every now and then. Then there was Gray and Juvia, who seemed nice enough but Lucy couldn't figure out why Juvia kept glaring at her. Everyone also seemed nice, but Lucy kept glancing at a pink haired boy-Natsu- because, well, his hair was pink.

Well, she thought, that wasn't true. She kept looking at him because he was nice to look at.

"Yo, Lucy, is this your first time at this festival?" Natsu asked, walking up beside her while everyone else chatted away.

Nodding her head, she smiled at him. "I can't wait for the fireworks, I bet they're amazing." Her eyes lit up in anticipation, excited to see what her new town had to offer.

His face lit up, grinning at her. "I bet your gonna love 'em!" he started bouncing on his feet, probably from excitement. Her smiled widened at the thought that he loved fireworks just as much as she did.

She saw him glance at his watch for the next few minutes as they made small talk, getting to know each other. Lucy couldn't believe how comfortable she felt with him already, as if they'd been friends forever.

"Any minute now!" he suddenly exclaimed, looking up to the sky. Lucy followed suit, and just as her eyes turned upwards the first firework of the night lit up the sky, exploding into a beautiful orange sphere, and soon enough many more lit up the sky.

"They're so pretty!" she was in awe; these were some of the best fireworks she's ever seen.

"Aren't they awesome? I think this is my old man's best work yet." Natsu smiled, heart soaring at the look on Lucy's face. In the brief time since they met, he knew she was something special.

"Your dad made these?" She asked, surprised. As much as she loved fireworks, she's never actually met anyone who makes them.

"Yup! I even helped out." And that was all Lucy needed before she started asking him a million different questions while still admiring the fireworks as they exploded in the sky above her.

And later on, Lucy would learn that there was more than one kind of firework.

* * *

Not my best but hope you guys enjoyed!

~567random


End file.
